BackStabber
by Moon Rabbit Serenity
Summary: Its been a few months after Galaxia had been destroyed and the Earth back to its peace.  Though Usagi Tsukino gets a surpirse when she opened her Boyfriends door and it crushes her heart. Will Mamoru ever get Usagi back?.
1. Chapter 1

Backstabber: By Moon Rabbit Serenity

Summary:

Its been a few months after Galaxia had been destroyed and the Earth back to its peace.

Though Usagi Tsukino gets a surpirse when she opened her Boyfriends door and it crushes her heart. Will Usagi ever get Mamoru back?.

* * *

A peaceful day and full happiness a sixteen year old blonde had been walking towards a tall building to be seen with thousands of windows.

It had been months since she had defeated Galaxia and Earth was restored to peace plus after that her loving prince charming had came back.

Usagi entered the building waving towards the front desk lady and walked to the elevator and pressed the button number four. It only took a few seconds to get up as she walked out and began to dig in her bag looking for that spare key Mamoru had given her before he had left for America.

Founding it at the bottom of her tote bag and reached his apartment door she silently put the key in its hole and turned it left as it clicked and opened.

She reached for the handle and opened it to only reveal something shocking which broke her heart into millions of tiny pieces.

Usagi couldnt speak at all as she stayed in that shock state for a few seconds,Her feet were glued to the floor like she couldnt move an inch.

"Mamoru...?"Usagi spoke with such fear in her tiny voice.

It had sounded like he had never even heard her she gripped her school shirt and quietly walked away slumping as tears fell to the ground.

'_Why..?_'.

Making it out of the place she never dared to ever go near again,Usagi headed for home.

She didnt want to talk nither did she want to discuss it with anyone such as her friends,All Usagi wanted to do was sulk.

Pain had throbbed in her heart and sparkling tear drops creased her cheeks as they soaked her own clothes.

She made it up stairs and into her room where her companion Luna was taking a peaceful nap but once awoken by sobs from the blonde.

"Usagi-chan why are you such in a depressing mood..?,You were all happy before you left to go to Mamoru-san`s"The furball said.

"Luna...something happened to me...Mamoru...did something horrible that could mess up this future of once set in crystal clear stone..."Usagi spoke so quietly.

"Usagi-chan what did Mamoru do to you that could cause the future to mess up?"Luna asked as she sat by Usagi.

"He...He...broke my heart"Usagi whispered as the waterworks began to resume and a single tear drop rolled down her cheek and onto her skirt.

"Im sure It was a misunderstanding Usagi-chan! We all know him and we know he can say something he doesnt mean"The Crescent cat spoke.

"It wasnt like that Luna...I saw it with my own eyes...I saw him kissing yet another girl than me in his apartment too"She stated and had gotten off of her bed and walked over towards the pictures she had of Her and Mamoru as she all pulled them down where she wouldnt face the painful memories.

"Oh Usagi-chan...how about I call the girls though your watch and you can all go shopping the next morning? I bet it would get your mind off things for awhile"Luna suggested.

"I..dont know Luna"She said.

"Come on Usagi-chan I bet it would be a ton of fun just hanging out with the girls and shopping till you drop!"Luna smiled.

"Oh Alright I guess?"She said giving in to the lunar kitty.

"Oh Yippee!"Luna exclaimed.

Usagi looked towards her cat and arched an eyebrow.

'_I can tell a lot of things are going to be happening now...'_Usagi thought and changed into her Pajamas. Heading for an early bed since tomorrow was going to be a long morning she could tell.

* * *

_Next Day. Saturday Morning..._

Waking up Usagi covered her eyes from the brightness shining in her room.

She rolled off her bed and opened her closet deciding on what to wear she finally picked out what she was going to wear with the girls today.

Usagi threw that on and fixed her odangos and headed downstairs where she was waited by her four friends.

"Good Morning Guys"Usagi spoke with a bright smile.

"Morning Usa"They all spoke at once

"Jinux!"Minako spoke and the others just stared at her.

"Sorry..I mean we all said it at the same time so It looked like a good time..."Minako said defending herself little much.

Everyone laughed and nodded there heads.

"Are you ready to go Usagi?"Ami asked.

"I sure am Ames"Usagi`s voice sounded low and softly.

The trio headed out the door and out to the mall.

_At The Mall...  
_

"Come on girls! Lets shop till we drop!"Minako cheered and then took off with the others following right behind her shouting at her telling to slow down.

They all caught up and out of breath,"Next time Minako warn us all before your crazy blonde mind takes off"Makoto told her.

"Right...sorry"Minako spoke and then ran off to somewhere in the shop there were in.

Everyone had a great time shopping and brought a bunch of cute things,But the one who had gotten the most was the famous Aino Minako.

_Food Court..._

"Woo! I am soo tired and worn out"Minako mentioned as she sat down being followed by the other girls as they were sitting down.

"Im tired and hungry"Usagi whined.

"Odango dont you start your whining we will get food in a minute"The Pyro spoke as she folded her arms.

_With Mamoru At The Food Court..._

"Im tired we did so much walking around I do think I could take another step!"Mamoru`s girlfriend Hinako Ko spoke as she sat down and Mamoru followed by sitting in front of her.

"Hina you did almost all of the shopping I didnt I even carried your bags"Spoke Mamoru.

She giggled softly and stretched her arms.

"Why dont you go ahead and go order something and Ill wait for you to get back here"He suggested and she agreed and took off to found something to munch on.

Mamoru turned around and his eyes shot out of his head,'_Damn It! Why does she have to be here right now' _Mamoru thought.

He had hoped Usagi wouldnt see him and then coming over here whining like crazy he had false hope atleast.

A few minutes passed and Hinako had came back with something to eat.

"A salad?."Mamoru asked.

"Yep! I love salads there just amazingly good Mamo-chan"Hinako spoke and smiled as she took a bite out of her food.

_With The Girls..._

"Rei-chan! Im straving can I go get something now?"Usagi asked as her stomach rumbled.

"No Odango..Hey guys why dont we leave and go to Crown Arcade?"Rei suggested in hope they could sneak Usagi passed without her really seeing Mamoru.

"Yeah..I think we should too"Makoto spoke while looking at Mamoru with Minako and Ami agreeing also.

"But guys I dont understand I thought we wanted to eat here and what are you guys looking at?"Usagi said.

"Nothing Usa Nothing"Minako spoke and then Usagi turned her head to be finding a raven black haired man with another women.

She looked back at her friends and let out a bright fake smile,"Im okay guys with it I mean yes Mamoru cheated on me with a girl but Im fine I really mean it"She told her friends.

Though it had crushed her to actually see her lover with yet the same girl he had kissed just yesterday.

* * *

"Come on guys I wanna go to the Arcade to speak to Motoki-kun"Usagi said and had gotten up and soon headed towards the exit while the girls got everything and began to run to catch up with Usagi.

_At The Arcade With Motoki..._

They soon arrived and had put their bags down at their normal booth and Ami,Rei,Minako and Makoto had all gotten up and went to go play one of them games while Usagi went to talk to Motoki of course.

"Hey Motoki-kun how are you?"Usagi asked as she sat down on one of the stools.

"Ive been okay Usa lately how about you?"He asked her back.

"I havent been well I mean...Mamoru..well..I saw him kissing another girl in his own apartment"She told him and let out a sigh.

"Thats impossible Usa-chan I know him and he wouldnt do a thing to you,He dearly loves you!"Motoki exclaimed to the girl.

"I thought that too but I saw him again with the same girl in the mall this evening."Usagi said.

"Dont worry Usa Ill talk to him tomorrow evening maybe beat some sense into him"Motoki winked at Usagi and she giggled softly.

"Thanks Motoki-kun Im glad I have you as a friend but more as a brother".

"I am the same Usa,Why dont you go ahead back of to your friends? I can see by your features today your quite tired."

Usagi nodded and waved goodbye as she talked with her friends and soon decided to go home.

The blonde arrived at home and ran upstairs with her bags in both her hands as she entered her room and sat them all down.

Luna had been awoken by the jiggling side and opened her eyes to view Usagi.

"I see you had a quite a fun time huh?"Luna asked as she stretched her legs and arms.

"I sure did Luna."She smiled and changed into her PJ`s. As she slipped into her bed and Luna laid right on her stomach.

* * *

"Good Night Luna..."Usagi drifted off to sleep.

Tell Me How I did please.

Thanks.

Review Please.

I will began writing out the other chapters but I was very disappointed in this story and I decided to start over this one and I hope everyone will like it this time.

Ill update soon!.

-Moon Rabbit Serenity.


	2. The Morning

Thanks for the reviews!.

Ill try to keep updating fast!.

Keep those reviews running.

* * *

And I would love If some of you guys gave me some creative tips :)!..

Waking up on a Sunday morning the blonde stretched her arms and noticed when she had opened her eyes Luna was gone.

"I wonder where Luna went"Usagi said and moved out of her bed where she now was standing,Usagi looked at the clock and noticed it was quite early she blinked her eyes and walked over to her clock and beat it with her hand a couple times.

"Im up so early!"Usagi shirked.

That morning she had decided to go to the Crown Arcade and eat breakfast there for the time.

Usagi threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt with a pair of sneakers as she raced down stairs and waved goodbye to her mother as she headed out with a small jacket wrapped around herself.

A grin appeared on her own face as she had gotten closer to the Crown Arcade and when she had entered a shocked Motoki had looked up.

"Usa! Your up early then your normal self are you okay? Do you have a fever?"Motoki asked as he put a hand over the girls forehead.

Usagi giggled,"Im not sick Motoki I guess a spark of interest woke me up"She said and sat down on one of the middle stolls.

"Im here for breakfast and maybe Ill play some arcade games"She told him and smiled.

"Alright so what are you up for? Its on the house"He told her and took out his note pad.

"How about...Eggs,Bacon and A Blueberry Muffin? Oh and some Orange Juice"The blond smiled and he wrote it down.

"Ill be back in a few minutes with your order just sit tight"He told her as he began to fix her meal.

While Usagi was waiting a black haired raven man had came in and walked around Usagi and her staying quiet as a pep.

_'Why is she here so early?'_Mamoru thought and sighed as Motoki came back and placed her plate down as she digged into it.

Motoki had looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow,"Hey Mamoru-san I need to talk to you in my office can you come..?"He asked as Mamoru nodded and he followed Motoki to the back where he locked and shut it.

Usagi was shocked when she could hear crashing of things "I didnt mean like that Motoki.."She whispered softly and sighed as she took another bite of her food.

A few minutes later Mamoru came out with a bloody nose and black eye. Usagi stared and then burst out laughing.

"Shut Up Moron"He told her and she slightly smirked,"You Deserve It!"Usagi told.

Mamoru walked out and then from a far distance you could hear a yelp and Usagi burst into more laughing.

Motoki came back and smiled at Usagi,"Im guessing you just didnt talk to him did you?"The Blond Beauty asked.

"I said I was going to talk to him but I never said I was going to beat him up"The Blond Man told.

Usagi smiled softly and then returned to her delicious food.

How did you like it?.

Review?.

Thanks!


	3. The Talk

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews!.

Keep them going (:.

* * *

Backstabber:.

By time Usagi had gotten her breakfast finished the girls had already walked in.

They had shocked features on their face as they walked to Usagi.

"Hey Usagi...Did We Just..."Makoto began to speak when Usagi finished,"See Mamoru Injured?". They all nodded their heads and the blond smirked. "Motoki-kun did that you should have seen it!"She told her friends and started giggling.

"Oh girl! Tell me all the details!"Minako said. "Yeah Usagi-chan go ahead and tell us what happened"Ami said.

"Alright so I had came in way early since I awoken early and came down here to of course came in and sat beside me where I stayed quiet as a mouse,Motoki had told Mamoru to come in his office for a second and then the rest is history"She stated and smiled.

The Girls nodded and a few giggles only came out of one blonde of course Minako.

"Jeez Minako I dont know how you can laugh at that even though he did deserve it"Makoto spoke.

Usagi stood up and hugged Motoki,"Thanks Motoki-kun for the help"Usagi softly said.

"Anytime Usa have fun and be safe".

"Okay Bye"She spoke and went out the door with her friends following her.

* * *

It had been dark time and her friends had all left to go home they tried to reason with her to walk her home but she refused and told she could walk by herself she was big enough not a baby.

Usagi sighed softly as she turned a conner and bumped into something hard...

She landed on the ground with a thump and looked up

"Hey watch where your..."Usagi stopped in fear. She had quickly got up and moved around him but to late he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me Mamoru!"She shouted and struggled against her will.

"I just want to talk to you now will you shut the hell up?"He asked her.

The Blond stopped and looked at him.

He pulled her back where they could be face to face,

"I dont want to talk to you All you done to me for the past week was living hell!"Usagi shouted.

"Usako...I made a mistake I didnt know what I was doing...Please..."Mamoru tried to reason with her.

"You have no right to call me that Chiba Mamoru you are a disgrace to the future! I cant believe you did this and caused Small Lady to disappear!".

"Listen to me.."His grip got harder on Usagi`s wrist,"I dont know what happened to me for the past week...that girl I was with..? I didnt even know her! I swear I can tell you the whole story"Mamoru told her in hopes she would listen to him.

Usagi gave in and then just stood there,"Fine go ahead and tell me "your story".

Mamoru only nodded as he began to tell her,

"You see...I was looking for something in my apartment I heard the doorbell ring and I of course thought it was you,I opened it up but in my hopes it wasnt you,I was about to ask her myself of who she was but had strangled me into a kiss and Im guessing you opened the door and thought I was cheating on you right?"He asked and Usagi nodded "Continue..."Her voice sounded icy.

"I for one didnt know what I was doing it was like I was put under some spell towards the girl,And I fell in love with her...I dont remember a thing after that Usako..Please you have to trust me...have I ever lied to you?"He asked pleading.

"No...You havent Mamoru But I do know If I can..."Mamoru had captured Usagi`s lips in a kiss and then she melted into his arms.

_'It feels so good to be with him again...'_Usagi thought as it ended and she looked at him.

"Please Usako you have to believe me..".

"I dont know...You have to earn mine and the girls trust back"She told him.

"Meet Us at Rei`s Temple tomorrow evening at 12:30"She told and he nodded.

Mamoru let go of her wrist and she walked away and into the night.

_'Be prepared to be amazed Chiba Mamoru of how to earn our trust back..'_Usagi thought and smirked.

* * *

How did you like it? Tell me If theres something you didnt get! I wanna fix it then.

Review!.

Thanks!.


	4. Talking About Trust

Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews :) Im loving them!.

I will try my best to have these chapters longer I get distracted by many things.

I know Motoki couldnt beat up Mamoru even If Usagi still loved him it was at the spur of moment since Motoki was somewhat mad with the Earth Prince!.

* * *

Keep these reviews up!.

It had been the next morning and Usagi had of course told the girls about Mamoru coming over to Rei`s temple to earn their trust back and which all agreed.

Finally it was 12:30 and Mamoru approached the temple and walked the dozen of stairs. He could hear the girls chit chatting about anything that girls would be talking about.

They all looked towards him and welcomed him in,_'Everything is moving soothe right now thats good..'_He thought and took a seat near Makoto and Rei.

Boy those two did indeed scare him,since Makoto was a strong and bold girl that could shock his ass at any moment. And Rei? She controlled fire and had the most temper of all the Senshi He`d always had to be careful around her who knew? She could rip his head off like a Barbie doll toy and Rei could also set his ass on fire.

The two sweetly smiled at him and turned back to face Usagi who had already stood up.

"You know why your here right Mamoru?".

"Yes".

"Good cause I swear If your lieing I can have either Makoto shock your ass or Rei flame your ass are we clear?".

Mamoru gulped and only nodded his head.

"Alright I and the girls put together a..well lets say a mission...It could be hell for you If you know what I mean"Usagi spoke.

"You have to go though five tasks, It considers...Me Ami,Makoto,Minako and of course Rei,Each of us have put together something in order for you to earn our trust back".

"Starting with Makoto and then it goes,Ami,Minako,Rei and then Me...I hope you`ll have fun jackass"Usagi spoke her final words and then motioned Mamoru off and Makoto following,

Oh Boy what fun Mamoru was going to have and yet he was going to have the most hell first with who?.

The Thunder Senshi.

Okay I promise Im going to write more in the next chapter this was just a following into the Trust Chapters!.

I hoped you like it and I bet you could tell by the way Usagi was speaking she was somewhat angry with him right?.

Review!.

Thanks!.


	5. Makotos Trust

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews!. Keep them up!

And check out my new Mamoru x Usagi story!. The Babysitters.

Thanks!.

Ill try my best to get writing a lot Im just stacked with things due next week that I need to finish!.

It had been yet Mamoru was with Makoto as they stopped somewhere hidden she held up her heshin rod and he thought hell was soon to appear.

"What are you doing with that?"He asked as he took out his rose for defense.

"Im challenging you to a battle hun"Makoto messed with him as she folded her arms.

"Alright I can do that.."Mamoru told Makoto.

"If you beat me you earn back my trust though Im not going easy on you since you broke our princesses heart"Makoto told him.

Mamoru sighed in annoyance and then transformed,"Tuxedo Power!"He yelled as his transformation was quick and easy.

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"Makoto yelled as she transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Lets go Tuxie Boy"Makoto challenged Mamoru.

He nodded and took out a couple roses and flung them at her. Jupiter missed most up them but one had gotten her.

A bleeding mark was on her left arm.

"Oh you just started it"Jupiter said,"Jupiter Oak Evaluation!"She yelled as she started to spin and green leafs came dashing out.

Tuxedo Kamen managed to dodge a few but most got his cap burning it to his shoulders.

"Dang!"He remarked,Sailor Jupiter only smirked.

"Im telling you I wont go easy on you just because your "the prince".

Tuxedo Mask took out his cane and ran into the trees leaving Jupiter standing there.

"Are you giving up? I guess you dont want our trust back!"She yelled outloud.

He came up behind her and whacked her in the head sending her down.

"I didnt say I was giving up..Id do anything for you guys and Usako`s trust"Tuxedo Kamen told Jupiter as he slammed a foot down on her chest.

Sailor Jupiter only smirked,"Nice try Tuxie"She told him as her fingers lit up with lighting and she touched his leg sending shocks though him as he jumped off.

"Crap! I knew you were going to do that"Kamen told her.

"Never know when Im going to strike"Jupiter told him.

"Right.."He said as he grabbed another rose and stuck it in her arm guliding across the battlefield ground.

"Awh Crap! That really hurts those sharp roses"Jupiter said as she took it out crushing it to pieces.

The battle went on for a few hours with Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen fighting each other,It mostly came up to went she was stuck to a tree by roses.

Jupiter smirked as she looked at the prince,"Good...Job"She huffed as she de-transformed back into Makoto.

"Thanks"Mamoru said as he took the roses out and he de-transformed.

When Makoto and Mamoru had gotten back they were pretty beat up.

"So how did it go?"Usagi asked as she crossed her arms after she got up from the bed resting.

"He beat me Usa-chan"The Thunder Senshi spoke her true words."Really?..Im surprised..I was sure he wouldnt get pass you Makoto"The Blond spoke.

She giggled as she sat back down and then Ami had gotten up.

"You will be going with Ami next"She repeated and then sat back down the bed.

"Have fun once again...Prince".

Makoto bowed to him and sat back to Rei as they watched Ami go out with Mamoru.

"I wont go easy on you Mamoru-san...I cant forgive you of what you did to poor Usa-chan"Ami spoke clearly.

He had really never heard this from the water senshi himself.

"Your actually glad we arent letting Haruka-chan get ahold of you worst..Hotaru I mean"She spoke.

"I know.."He whispered.

Mamoru sure did have a lot coming to wondered of how it was going to turn all out.

'_Ami...Will be a piece of cake...Shes the weakest of them all'_Mamoru thought hurrying wanting to get past the trusting stages.

So..?

How did you like it?.

Im not thinking straight since its early in the morning.

Ill try to update soon!.

Im just having trouble with typing my n :(.

Well Review and Thanks!.


	6. The Truth About Him And Amis Trust

Thanks for the reviews and long wait everyone!. T.T

Just in Mamoru`s appearance he could see a brown table and he chuckled.

"What are you going to do?..play chess with me?"He asked.

"Shame on you Mamoru-san...of course not..thats _too_ easy and I dont feel like chess you hurt Usagi-chan..my best friend and princess...Im never like this but just because of you she`s unhappy and has to fake thats shes happy everyday..I cant believe you Mamoru-san"The Mercurian told him as they got closer to a lieing detecting machine.

Sitting him down Ami strapped any things on him as she hooked him up to the machine and sat down from across from him.

"A Lieing Machine Ami..? you think Im lieing to Usagi? what kind of game is this.."Mamoru said.

"It may be so Mamoru...but I want to know I just dont want to believe you infact I dont think any one of us trusts you until I know the truth!"She said as she turned the machine on.

"Alright Mamoru...Im going to ask you a few questions...If you lie it will shock you...If you dont lie it wont do anything..do you understand?"Ami said to him as she crossed her legs and took out a journal and pen as she tipped her glasses down at him.

He nodded as the machine began to go at a slow but somewhat fast pace,

"Mamoru...did you really mean that someone came to your door and kissed you..? cause it doesnt sound believable much..."She asked him as her eyes watched his.

"Ami...thats true..I know it sounds like bull but I swear thats what happened she came up to my door I thought it was Usako and opened it last thing I saw her face and then I blacked out which I have no memory of that kiss and nither did I know when Usako came _in_"Mamoru explained as he closed his eyes and a few second passed with no shock.

Ami nodded as she wrote down on her pad:_ Question One:Not A Lie. _Looking at him she opened her mouth to speak another one,"Mamoru...did you remember anything...like her name...hair color and did you even remember having those memories?"Ami asked as her fingers creased the yellow pad paper before they were put on her lap.

"Alright Genius...I had no memories of what so ever happened with the girl...If I think I can remember a name...Hinako Ko...hair color..? I forgot..."He gave a short and hopefully clear answer to the Mercurian.

Looking at him as his eyes closed again as nothing of a shock happened,_'He must be scared of th shock...hmmm'_She thought as her pen moved again and this time she wrote in cursive,_Question Two:Not A Lie. No Memoires..but name...Hinako Ko._

Her dark eyes looked at Mamoru`s midnight ones as she took off her glasses and sat them on the brown table.

"Mamoru did you ever meant to hurt Usagi and when you wanted her trust back did you mean it and isnt playing with her heart just to be undercover because remembe-"Ami was cut off by Mamoru`s strong voice,"Ami...why would I hurt her? I know I did once for a personal reason but yet I love Usako! And I dont wish to be remembered of my so past of "Evil" Endymion,Ive never played with her heart and Ive stayed true to her Ami! You should know that what? We known each other for what? A thousand years!"He strongly told her as one of fist balled up.

Ami nodded and surprised by the outburst of the Earth Prince.

Holding her pen in her right hand Ami wrote in cursive..as no shock came on her guess was,

_Question Three:Not A Lie;Out Burst._ Sighing Softly the dark blue haired teenager opened yet her mouth to continue with the questions...

_Usagi,Minako,Rei and Makoto_.

"Mamoru atleast have to be a lie on one of those!..."Rei said.

'Ami is asking only five questions right?...I mean If he is lieing on one of those then that means he really is a two timer!"Minako stated as one of her fingers were up and she nodded before being quite.

"Im going to have fun pounding the weakling when he least aspects it.!"Makoto said in quite excitedness.

"Girls...If he gets passed her questions and there all lies lets _pretend_ to take him back and when he least aspects it I can crush his heart"Usagi said darkly as her hand went into a ball and then relaxed.

All girls nodded as they then got quiet as they heard the door open and Ami and Mamoru step in as she came over to Usagi and handed her the note pad,Usagi stared at it as a sweat dropped appeared.

"Ami-chan..I cant read cursive!"She cried,"Oh Sorry Usagi-chan..."Ami said as she whispered the answers in her ear.

Usagi nodded softly as she gripped the pad,"Okay Ami...Thanks.."Her whispers were softly and clear.

"So what was the answers Usa-chan?"Minako asked curious to know.

"Ill tell you girls later...Minako your up...have fun..."Usagi said,Minako nodded as Usagi crumbled the piece up and then shoved it in her pocket.

"We`ll be waiting Prince..."Usagi whispered in a more gentle tone,Mamoru nodded as Minako and Him headed out. "Mamoru-san...I know you didnt mean to hurt Usagi-chan...I could see the way she gripped the paper and then crumbled it...You didnt lie did you..? it was all true.."Minako asked softly as Mamoru looked at her."I cant tell you...only Usako can"He stated.

"But you know..Im not going to fight you...or detect your lieing...I have my pretty little love plan..."Minako told him and smacked him on the arm.

_Usagi,Ami,Rei and Makoto._

"Are you going to tell us?"Rei asked annoyed.

"Ami what did the paper say?"Makoto asked hoping to get the answer from the genius.

"Im sorry its not my place to tell...Its Usa`s choice I only got the answers and were the only ones who know it"Ami said as her arms crossed.

_'Mamo-chan wasnt lieing..? they were all true...should I stop this trust..? He proved he wasnt lieing to us...'_Usagi thought as she thought tears were going to spring to her eyes.

_So How did you guys like this one?._

_: " ) Ill update soon. _

_Vote:_

_Stop The Trust:_

_Keep On Going With The Trusts:_

_Tell me : )_

_Write Serenity A Review? She would **love** one!._

_ 3_

_-Sere._


End file.
